


A Troublesome Tango

by Kiwikisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Marking, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikisses/pseuds/Kiwikisses
Summary: You have somehow ended up in bed with your best friend and her husband. How far are you willing to go to please them?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Troublesome Tango

You have absolutely no idea how you were roped into this situation. You tried retracing every step you took that day, and you kept arriving at the same blank conclusion. The clean slate that seemed to wipe every memory you had until right now. There you sat, stiff and fidgety in the oversized chair in the corner of Kiyoko and Tanaka’s bedroom. The tension in the air palpable as your best friend kissed down her husband’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt until she reached the buckle of his belt. 

“You gonna be good for y/n, Ryu?” You gripped the hem of your dress, the fabric beginning to wrinkle up your thighs. Tanaka looked over at you, weak grin straining the corner of his lips as Kiyoko began stroking him through his slacks. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He doesn’t break eye contact with you when he answers, grin clearly smug now as he witnesses the small gasp leave your parted lips, legs pressing together to relieve some of the pressure building between your thighs. 

“Now that’s my good boy.” You tear your eyes away from him to look straight at Kiyoko who now has his pants undone, the loose fabric pulled down to his mid thigh as she toys with the waistband of his underwear. Her lips ghost over his clothed cock, the action causing him to twitch in response and her hands move to keep him still. She’s mesmerizing. The way her quiet dominance sucks the air right from your lungs, your breath hiccuping in your chest as you watch her fingers curl beneath the elastic, not once losing his eye contact. She tantalizingly slides them down, the pressure from his erection stretching the cotton towards her until he’s released from the confines of the fabric. 

You can’t resist the rush of heat that shoots to your core, the room warming up significantly as you watch their intimacy unfold. Kiyoko’s lips wrap around the head of his cock as she sucks immediately, tongue flattening against him, allowing her to move further down. The muscles in his shoulders tense, the material of the button up rippling with the shudder that racks through his body, a low groan travelling through the room to hit your ears forcing an unexpected whimper to fall from your lips. The noise has them both look back at you, Kiyoko’s movements unfaltering as she stares, the glimmer in her eyes sending a chill down your spine. 

Tanaka’s right hand moves to rest on the back of Kiyoko’s head, holding it there while he thrusted up. Left hand gripping the comforter beneath him while his eyes remain locked on you. This was dangerous. The look he was giving you had you squirming in your seat, body begging to be touched. You fought the urge to slip your fingers beneath your dress, sweat slicking your palms with the effort. “You might be more comfortable over here, y’know. We’ve got plenty of space,” his grip on the bed loosens, thrusts slowing. Kiyoko’s face now decorated a blooming red after being used so shamelessly. A wet pop rang through the room as she pulled herself off his cock, hand moving to replace it, fisting him relaxedly. A broken moan spilled from his lips at the change of pace, eyes closing in response which only fueled your desire, quickly realizing you are about to lose this battle with yourself as your fingers crept under your dress to toy with the damp lace between your folds. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Her eyes following the movement of your fingertips. “You like watching me suck my husband’s dick,” she’s taunting you. She knows your answer, she understands what this is doing to you. “It’s pathetic how desperate you look right now,” a surge of heat rolls over you, a pitiful sigh breaking from your throat at the condescension in her tone. Tanaka peeks at you through his lashes, a whispered fuck at the way you’re blatantly touching yourself, clearly getting off on the scene before you.

“C’mere,” the demand comes from Kiyoko, your reaction immediate as you stand from your place in the corner of the room and you walk towards the edge of the bed closest to you. You place your hands flat on the mattress, pulling your body forward and crawling over to them. You kneel behind Tanaka, the warmth of his body radiating lust as he so obviously ogles your body, breasts pushed together from the way your hands are gripping the tops of your thighs. “Ya nervous?” His smirk broadens, one of his hands moving to graze the skin squished between your fingers. A shudder shaking you slightly at the teasing gesture, luring out a stuttered breath from you. He leans in, his breath fanning the side of your neck, lips tracing the smooth skin, finally placing a delicate kiss behind your ear. Your eyes slide shut at the contact, body singing with anticipation. 

“Enough,” Kiyoko’s hand grabs the other side of your neck, twisting your head so that you’re looking straight at her. Her lips are on yours before you can fully look at her. The kiss is rushed at first, lips molding to yours as the taste of cherry explodes on your tongue. The chapstick she’s worn forever still garnishing her lips, something you could only ever fantasize about tasting until now. You’re completely lost in the way she’s kissing her, tongue tracing your lips to part them, dipping between to lick the inside of your mouth. Her lips are so soft contradicting the intensity of the way she’s pressing them to yours. One of your hands moves to tangle with the hair at the nape of her neck, grip tightening around the back of her throat, matching her energy. Her lips move to enclose around your bottom lip as she sucks harshly. You moan in surprise. Your hand tugging her hair when she bites down forcing a whine from you. 

“Shit. This can’t be fucking real.” You tear your lips from hers, having momentarily forgotten Tanaka was ever there. The blush adorning his face has travelled to the tips of his ears, chest flushed pink as he breathes heavily, hand languidly stroking his cock. 

Kiyoko’s lips have moved to mouth at your neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin. Her hands snake around your waist to play with the zipper between your shoulder blades, slowly tugging it down, the thin straps falling off your shoulders as the dress loosens. Tanaka’s free hand fingers the strap to drag it down your bicep, exposing your breast to him. He groans at the sight, fingers skimming your skin to trace the outline of your collarbone until he reaches your hardened nipple. His thumb and forefinger rolling it into a perfect peak. 

Your brain begins to malfunction at the various points of contact, overwhelmed by the different sensations. Kiyoko hasn’t removed her mouth from the column of your neck, tongue surely lining the marks accessorizing your skin. You reach out to grip the collar of Tanaka’s shirt, jerking him towards you to crush your lips against his. They are slightly chapped, the rough texture pulling a moan from your mouth into his. At the same time, Kiyoko has removed the other side of your dress and is kneading the tender flesh of your breast, your back arching into her touch. 

She finally removes her mouth from your skin, her fingers moving to outline the flowers of reds and purples that have blossomed across your complexion. “Beautiful,” it’s whispered, but just loud enough to catch your attention. Tanaka breaks the kiss first, a string of spit connecting you before it snaps when you turn your head to face her. Her eyes are glossy, a faraway look in them as she stares at you, then shifts to gaze at her husband, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. She grabs your hand to pull you to your feet, fingers ghosting down your waist until they meet the fabric that has gathered just above your hips. She grips the material in her hands, creeping it down your body and tugging your panties with it. You stepped out of your clothing now fully aware that you are vulnerable to each of their prying eyes. You try not to shift uncomfortably at the realization, the silence beating loudly in your ears as everything in the room stills.

“Face Ryu,” Kiyoko says as she grips the fat of your thighs forcing you to twist around to him. The smugness in Tanaka’s face now gone, eyes darkening with hunger as he takes in your naked body. His hands extend to seize the curves of your hips, pulling you onto his lap, your legs straddling over his thighs. Lips back on yours feverishly. He groans unabashedly at the contact, his cock rubbing deliciously between your dripping folds. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. You always get this wet just over some fondling?” His comment is backhanded but still enough to have you grinding down against him, the ridges of his cock catching your needy clit divinely as you keen over him. Your forehead falling to rest against his as he shapes his lips to fit yours once again. The kiss is frenzied, all teeth and tongue, your hands gripping his shoulders for stability. His hands are everywhere- feeling, pinching, pulling at all of your exposed skin until your world tilts. Your back hits the plush comforter, the abrupt change startling you, a gasp flowing from your chest. 

Tanaka pushes himself up right as Kiyoko helps him discard his clothes. She’s already managed to undress herself, porcelain pigment glistening with a sheen of sweat. Your eyes sweep over her lean frame, years of athleticism toning her body enviously. 

“Ryu?” Her fingertips dance down his torso as she stands behind him, toying with the contours of his abdomen until he’s melted in her hands. 

“Y-yes?” He’s putty in her hands, his body shivering at her touch, goosebumps visibly littering his skin. 

“I want you to do something for me. You think you can listen?” Her voice is soft, gentle but the patronization is evident beneath her words. 

“Yes, baby. I-i always listen,” there’s a small giggle coming from her as she clocks the look on your face. Curiosity, awe, and most of all, desire are etched into your features. 

She bites into the meat of his shoulder, teasing her lips over his skin until she’s nibbling at his earlobe. His hands are fists at his sides as he waits for her request, low groans rumbling through his chest. “I want you to fuck her.” 

“Yes- fuck. O-ok.” It all seems too easy. You stare at her over his shoulder, eyes questioning, now feeling as though you were overstepping, as if this can’t actually be happening. The feeling sobers you, “Wait, Kiyoko, are you sure?” 

She laughs and nods her head. “I wanna see how good you can be for me.” Now it’s your turn to laugh because she knows how eager you are to please. She’s always teased you about it, and now she’s using it against you, igniting a fire in your core drenching the room in tangible lust.

“Oh, I can be good,” you don’t hide the challenge in your tone, watching her smirk at your flagrant acceptance. 

“Then show me.” She pushes Tanaka at you, his presence nothing but a pawn in your battle with the queen. His slender frame blocks her from view as he climbs on top of you, shifting your bodies to give the perfect view. He situates himself between your legs, grabbing your thighs so that you open up for him. His fingers slip between your folds, spreading your slick all over until he pushes them past your entrance. His fingers are long, reaching in further than you ever could as he drives them in and out to prep you. The pressure was already beginning to build as you lifted your hips to meet him, sighs and whimpers coating your tongue. 

“You think we can put on a show for mommy?” You choke on a gasp at the honorific, astonishment weaving through your veins colliding wildly with your arousal, a savage tango ravishing your system. “M-mommy?” It was meant to come out inquisitively, a genuine question into the dynamics of their intimacy, but it was all needy, your cunt clenching hard around Tanaka’s fingers at her sultry, “yes, kitten?”

“Holy shit, Kiyoko,” Tanaka’s fingers pulled out of you, only to be exchanged with his cock slamming into you, fully sheathing himself in a singular thrust. Your moan is ripped from you at the intrusion as he began plunging forward, giving you little time to adjust. The intensity of his hips slapping against yours propelled you into an orgasm you weren’t ready for, a sob of his name flowing freely into the charged atmosphere. Your hands flying to his biceps that were now clutching your waist to pull you with him, your eyes rolling back at the sensitivity of your cunt, and the way you felt every ridge and vein running along your walls. “T-too much, please, fuck-wait,” you were pleading for a moment of reprieve, waiting for him to pause for you to catch your breath.

“Stop,” the command was simple, clean, but you felt his resistance in the stuttering of his hips and the tightening of his grip on your waist. He stopped, nonetheless, finally allowing you to gulp down air, your chest heaving from his primitivism. Tanaka removes himself, body rolling onto his back beside you. Now that the space above you is clear, Kiyoko comes over to caress your face, pushing aside strands of hair that had stuck to your forehead. “You okay, kitten?”

A giggle bubbles up your throat, the pet name flustering you but you were enjoying this immensely. “You are such a fucking freak,” you smile up at her increduously. “Who woulda thought?” Her body folds over you in laughter, head nudging into the crook of your neck as her body shakes in amusement. 

“Shut up, it’s my turn,” she crawls over you and onto Tanaka’s lap, leg kicking gracefully over his body to straddle him. She leans down to kiss him sensually, the pace of the kiss making him writhe beneath her, clearly ready for a release. 

“You ready for mommy?” She whispers against his lips, pulling away to wait for an answer. This has him glancing at you, a weird emotion flashing across his features. It didn’t matter, you decided to tease him anyway. “You heard her. You ready for mommy?” Kiyoko shook her head at you with mirth, fully aware that you were trying to rile him up. 

His blush deepened to rest into a heavy maroon as you nodded your head at him, urging him to continue. “Y-yes, mommy, I’m ready- fuck, please.” This earns a delicate smirk from Kiyoko as she eyes you amusedly, swiftly aligning him with her entrance as she sinks onto him, swirling her hips around his head before dropping all of her weight down. A resounding groan shook him, the skin at Kiyoko’s waist reddening at the severity of his hold on her. The sound of skin slapping violently against skin smacks you, lust pooling in your core again at the sight. You sit up to lean onto the headboard, preparing to slip your own fingers between your folds to pleasure yourself, but as your fingertips skimmed the sensitive skin, Tanaka called out to you.

“Will you please sit on my face?” The question caught you off guard and you glanced at Kiyoko to answer for you. She shrugged, offering the floor to you. You leaned over him and kissed him briefly on the lips, “Only because you asked so nicely,” which was not necessarily true, the answer being yes regardless. 

Your leg swings to cage his face between your thighs, facing Kiyoko. You brace yourself by placing a hand on his chest as you lower onto him. Just as you're about to make contact his tongue licks up at you causing your body to twitch and Kiyoko to grab your other arm to keep you from toppling over. You chuckle at your clumsiness, but barely have time to think about it before Tanaka’s lips mouth at your drooling cunt, the sloppy sounds of his licking and sucking distant as you are thrown into pleasure. Head falling forward as you bite your lip to hold back your moans. 

Kiyoko moves her hand to grab your jaw, lifting your head to look at you. “He’s really good at that, isn’t he?” All you can do is whimper and nod because he now has your clit between his lips sucking and licking fervently. Kiyoko lunges forward to capture your lips in a heated kiss, swallowing down your moans, greedily. You admire her ability to keep up with the needy rhythm he’s set beneath her, while also paying attention to the way your body trembles before her. A sickening pop sounds as she detaches her lips from yours and travels down to smoothly catch one of your nipples in her mouth. You can no longer handle both of their tongues on you, nearing your second orgasm very quickly. With a synchronized suck, you are shot into ecstasy, the force of it shaking through you furiously. The high deliriously tangling your nerves, each one ringing with overstimulation. 

Kiyoko lets you go with a satisfied grin, a flush settling beautifully across her complexion. Her composure faltering as she nears her release. You move to get off of Tanaka’s face when one of his hands flies off of her waist to bar across your thighs.

“Not done with you,” was muttered into your cunt that was screaming with oversensitivity. “T-tanaka, I al-already came,” you whine. 

“Just give me one more,” was punctuated with a tender lick up your folds to give you some sort of allowance before returning to devouring you. Tears are slipping down your cheeks, vision blurry as you try to look at Kiyoko who’s moaning for him to keep going, his hips radically thrusting up. 

The high from your last orgasm bleeds seamlessly into your final one. The pleasure bordering pain as a wave of hysteria drowns you. Broken syllables of their names converge as you babble incoherently as a result. You hear a far off moan as you feel Kiyoko’s body fall against yours, the weight luring you from your euphoric state. Tanaka’s arm loosens around your thighs after numerous muffled curses are pressed into the back of your leg. 

“I need to go clean up,” Kiyoko sighs after many moments of ragged breathing. You hum in response, the loss of her body holding you up causes you to fall over onto Tanaka, your face pressed into the dip of his pelvis. Your brain begins to shut down, sleep tempting your exhausted muscles until you feel a tired slap hit the side of your ass. 

“I’ll move,” you giggle, positive that you are suffocating him. 

“You don’t have to. The view’s nice from down here,” he slaps a little harder to emphasize his point. 

“Fuck off,” you say as you will your body to roll off of his and on to your side, earning you a breathy chuckle from him. You soon feel the weight on the bed redistribute as Tanaka walks off to the bathroom. Now that you’re alone, you are unsure of what to do. You should probably head home, not knowing how they would react to seeing you passed out on their bed, and feeling lonely at the thought of sleeping in their guest room all by yourself. 

You grunt as you regrettably pull yourself from your very comfortable position in the center of the bed to look around for your clothes that are littered across their floor. You find them on the other side of the bed, and begin to pull on the now very uncomfortable thong you wore to the dinner party. 

“Where are you going?” It’s Kiyoko, hair now tied in a messy bun at the crown of her head. 

“Oh, I was just gonna head out since it’s late and all,” the fabric of your dress hanging loosely from your fingers.

“Exactly, it’s late. You shouldn’t leave at this time.”

“Also, you’d miss out on the best fucking part,” Tanaka yells from the bathroom before he steps back into the bedroom. He walks around Kiyoko and launches himself at you, lifting you and allowing the both of you to fall carelessly onto the mattress. “My post-coital cuddles are A-fucking-1.” A laugh bursts from your lips, partially from amusement, partially from disgust at how he decided to phrase his sentence.

“Don’t mind him. He’s an idiot,” she chuckles as she makes her way over. “Now go pee and come to bed,” she slaps your calf to hurry you. Once you’re in the bathroom you finally get a good look at yourself and you look like an absolute mess. Hair wildly frizzing out in random places, the skin of your neck, thighs, and breasts cluttered with hickies, but you decided not to focus too hard on it as you quickly used the bathroom to rush into bed. You slide in next to Kiyoko, sandwiching her between the two of you, but before you could properly settle in you felt two large arms grab your sides to drag you over Kiyoko’s body. A squeal releases from your throat at the action, while Kiyoko lets out a disgruntled noise beneath you. “Really, Ryu,” she calls out to him.

“Yes, really. How is she gonna experience my supreme cuddles if she's all the way over there?” He presses you firmly against his chest and nuzzles the top of your head. “He’s unbelievable,” she’s now facing you. 

“Well, that just means you have the honor of experiencing my post-coital supreme cuddles,” a cheeky grin grows on your face as she feigns annoyance, yet still shuffling into your outstretched arms. The sound of softened breathing passes through the three of you. A mess of limbs and high strung emotions lulling you to sleep.


End file.
